Picking Up Pieces
by Monochrome'0'Rose
Summary: With the death of Ciel Phantomhive, Grell is sent to collect his soul. Sebastian doesn't like the sound of that idea. When a rose shatters, so does William's heart. After picking up many pieces of shattered souls and hearts, who would pick up his? (Grelliam) (Character Death)


_**Picking Up Pieces**_

William sat on the black leather chair behind his desk. The room being lit up by only a single candle next to the almost finished pile of paperwork. He was doing the only thing he knew how to do since the incident, work. The paperwork itself wasn't getting done. Will sat at the desk staring at the paperwork, he couldn't bring himself to write anything onto the papers. It wasn't until his eyes met the picture of him and Grell, that let the floodgates of tears open. His hands formed into fists and he slammed them against the desk, sending papers to the floor. Letting out a scream, he looked into the picture. It was taken a few hours before. A few hours before Grell was sent to collect the soul of Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

 _The two sat in a cafe for Shinigami, waiting for their food to be ready. William ordered a salad with water and Grell ordered a cup of coffee. The two happened to both need a lunch break and no one else was available. William noticed Grell's behavior has been quieted down since his assignment has been announced. The way Grell twiddled her thumb while looking downwards gave the impression that she was thinking about something. The saddened look in her eyes proved Williams point even more. After a few minutes, William couldn't stand it anymore. Finally deciding to ask what was wrong, the food was ready. Sighing, William grabbed the food to return in time to see a tear fall from Grell's left eye._

" _Grell, what is bothering you?" he asked_

 _Immediately he noticed some bruises and cuts that he hadn't noticed before. The day before, Grell was late from a reaping by an hour. Ronald had reaped the soul._

" _I have to reap the soul of… Ciel Phantomhive." Grell said softly_

" _Why would Ciel Phantom… " Will stated to ask but he then realized something. If Ciel was involved, then that demon would also be there. Sebastian. Could that be what she's upset about? Getting shot down by that… vermin?_

" _Did something happen with Sebastian?" He asked_

" _No.." Grell replied_

" _Then where did you get the cuts and bruises from?" Will asked_

" _Fine. They were from Sebastian. But I didn't even speak to him or anything. I was simply about to reap a soul when the Sebastian showed up. He and Ciel were investigating the person I was about to reap. I tried to explain that it was just apart of the job, that I had to reap the soul. But he attacked anyways. By the time I woke, it was at least an hour later." Grell explained_

" _Do you want to trade assignments?" William offered_

" _No, the higher-ups gave this to me secretly for a reason. Or, at least I think there is. Besides, your list is longer than mine. Sebastian would attack anyone who ruins his dinner." She answered, resting her forehead onto the table. Grell had hoped that William would not hear the quiet sobs from her. But her efforts were in vain when William came over to her side up the booth and put an arm over her shoulder. He was not trying to be romantic, but comfort her as a friend would. Grell then turned and cried heavily into his shoulder muttering things like "I don't know what to do… he's going to kill me… I don't want to die… I don't want to die!". As soon as she did that, William hugged her with both of his arms._

" _Let me go with you." William said_

" _We are understaffed at it is, William. You of all people should know that." Grell explained_

" _I have an idea." William began "After we finish our collections, we will meet up at 5th street, which is two turns from your collection. If i'm not there, then you would know where to find me. If you are not there, then I will help you with your collection."_

" _I guess that might work." Grell said, still unsure on her odds against Sebastian._

" _Hey Grell" William started "Want to take a picture?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Friends typically take pictures to remember moments. Isn't that right?" William said_

 _"Ok, sure" Grell said as William took his camera._

 _The two took their picture with Grell giving an awkward smile and William a slight smirk. Their watches' alarms went off, signaling that it was time for them to get to work. Will and Grell then walked out of the cafe, forgetting about the food and coffee they had purchased._

* * *

 _Ciel had died as scheduled. Grell slowly walked to his corpse laying in the street. Beginning the collection swiftly, she had not noticed a certain demon running behind her. Grell sensed a demon near by but was too late to turn around when he attacked her from behind. She had finished collection when Sebastian threw her into a brick building. Her death scythe laid about 10 feet away from her. Sebastian had a dark aura around him and began turning into his true form. Grell was paralyzed from fear as he stalked towards her. But he then turned and headed towards her chainsaw._

" _Death scythes can cut anything…" Sebastian started "Even with little reapers who don't know NOT TO STEAL ONE'S DINNER!"_

 _Grell then was able to pull herself up, and she made her way to the rooftops. With Sebastian not too far behind her, she attempted to head to the meeting point. But when she seen that William was not there yet, she headed a different direction. But the demon was too fast. Sebastian swung Grell's chainsaw and made a cut that went from her right shoulder diagonal to her stomach. Her torso felt as if it was on fire. He then kicked her left shoulder, near the collarbone area. Grell felt a snap._

" _William!" She yelled out as she fell to the ground, curling herself into a ball._

" _That pathetic reaper isn't going to save you, Grell. No one will or can save you now." Sebastian taunted as he harshly stomped onto her stomach. He then 'lightly' kicked her head._

 _Grell knew that she was going to die soon, she only wished that she could say just three words to Will before she was killed. She continued in vain efforts to escape the demon, just until William arrived. But he then took her death scythe and made significantly lighter cuts to her right leg. It bled, but not as much as the first one had. Seeing black in the corners of the vision, she gathered enough strength to call out one more time, "WILLIAM!"_

* * *

 _William had just finished his collection when he heard a bloodcurdling scream from not that far away, "WILLIAM!" . He looked up towards the direction and he could see something surrounded by a black aura holding up a… chainsaw! Realizing that Grell was in trouble, he immediately rushed over to where he the black aura was. William jumped onto a nearby rooftop and immediately began hopping roofs to get to Grell. He was just a building away when he seen Grell laying on the ground, covered in her own blood. Sebastian picked Grell up and began moving to a building that was close to the canal. William then jumped even faster than he was before when, Sebastian threw Grell into the water. When he finally got to the edge from where she was thrown, he sees her mouth three words to him, "I love you"._

 _Stunned for just a few seconds, William jumped into the canal where Grell was thrown into. Now determined to save Grell, he swam to grab her as she continued to sink. Just when he began to run out of breath, he felt an arm and quickly grabbed it. With as much strength as possible, William began pulling Grell up as quickly as he could._

" _Damn you Grell! Why didn't you let me come with you!" William thought to himself as he broke through the top of the water. He swam to a ladder on the stone-like wall, one arm doing the swimming while the other held onto Grell._

 _Watching William from the same building, Sebastian laughed to himself knowing that Grell wouldn't make it. For he had made sure that she wouldn't._

 _William finally made it onto the sidewalk area of the street. He checked to see if Grell was alive._

 _His rose has shattered. Now he has to pick up the pieces._

 _A waterfall of tears ran down from Williams eyes as he struggled to reach his phone to call Ronald. When Ronald answered, he was not expecting William sobbing into the phone._

" _R… Ron... Ronald! Grell… the demon… He killed her!"_

 _William threw the phone at a wall in frustration. Hearing the device's screen shatter brought him a microscopic amount of ease. He dropped to his knees, head hung low, and let out a large, pained, scream._

" _You… DAMN... DEMON!" He yelled at the figure with the dark aura that was watching._

 _With a small smirk, Sebastian left the area._

* * *

William crawled to the corner of the room, pulling his knees up to his chest. His forehead rested against his knees, while his arms looked as if they were hugging his legs. It looked like a way that a small child would cry. But William didn't care, nobody would check on him anyways. The only one who had often stopped by, was Grell.

"How could everything go so wrong? I was going to tell him today… Now I will never get to say it." He thought to himself as he continued to emotionally breakdown.

When the funeral was held, William had made sure that Grell's coffin was red in color and that there were red roses inside. Undertaker had not charged for it, because he also knew Grell and was saddened by her death. When everyone had left, William bent down and placed a red rose by the gravestone, a single tear escaping.

"I love you too…Grell." he whispered and then walked back to the dispatch.

He was seen as the 'boss' nothing else. Before today, he would have not admitted that he had a soft spot for the redheaded reaper. But the closest friend he had is now gone, and so is the warmth of his afterlife. After picking up many pieces of shattered souls and hearts, **who would pick up his?**

* * *

 **(A.N: Thank you for reading! I rushed my first Black Butler FanFiction so I could write this one, but is worth it to me! I should have put a "Character may be 'slight' OOC" warning in the summary, but then you wouldn't have read it! I made a video AMV trailer for this! Link is on my profile! Arigato! ~Monochrome Rose)**


End file.
